F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type
The 'F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type '''is one of the variants of F90II Gundam F90II and featured in the original design series, ''Mobile Suit Gundam F90. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mission pack designed for long distance sniping. Not only does it perform long-range shooting, tests performed with this mission pack include the bending of beam trajectory. It is equipped with a long range rifle that can switch firing modes between beam and physical ammunition, and capable of firing at high angles while remaining hidden from sight. Because it is not a homing weapon, coordinates must be entered into the computer before shooting. Spare ammunition clips are attached to the waist hardpoints, while E-Caps are mounted on the left and right leg hardpoints. It was completed with the I-Type mission pack on October 28, U.C. 0121. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Guns :Mounted on the F90II's head, the pair of shell-firing guns are mainly used to restrain the movements of enemy mobile suits and to intercept incoming missiles, etc. They can also be used to deal light damage to enemy mobile suits. ;*Beam Saber :The F90II has four beam sabers for close combat, two are stored on the back and another two on its right shoulder. ;*2-tube Medium Range Missile Launcher :Each forearm is equipped with a 2-tube Missile Launcher for defensive purposes and can also be used to restrain enemies. ;*Long Rifle :A unique weapon capable of firing either solid rounds or beams. When firing beam, it generate a guidance I-field within the barrel, which prevents the rifling from melting. Since the beam has an extremely low diffraction rate, its effective range can reach up to 100 km. The solid rounds it use are 120mm armor-piercing rounds equipped with "vernier pellets", which can be detonated after the round has been fired, allowing them to change direction mid-flight, though this has to be manually input into the round's memory chip beforehand. This is especially useful in areas where sniping with beam is impossible, such as colony wreckages and asteroid fields.1/100 Gundam F90 II L-Type instruction manual ;*Beam Rifle :An option handheld firearm, it fires compressed mega particle beams to damage the target. The F90II-L's beam rifle is powered by a replaceable e-pac and can be stored on the waist weapons mount. ;*Shield :A defensive armament capable of blocking both beam and physical weaponry. It can be used as a combo with the Long Rifle to simultaneously attack and defend. When not in use, it is stored on the back of the F90II. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Computer :A new kind of man-machine interface, the Bio-Computer is a next generation device developed from the psycommu system, but places less strain on its human operator. It is originally intended to help the disabled, but its development is ultimately funded by the EFF for combat purpose. As its name implies, the Bio-Computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data collected by the MS’ sensors on a computer monitor, the Bio-Computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. Like the original psycommu system, the Bio-Computer also allows the pilot to control the MS using thoughts alone. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. ;*Thermoscope :A thermoscope is mounted on the mission pack of the F90II-L which when brought forward from the right to the eyes, allows the mobile suit to detect enemies that are invisible. This makes it a deadly long range sniper on the battlefield, capable of shooting down any opponent before it. ;*Precision Composite Sensor :Mounted on the left shoulder of the F90II, it allows the suit to accurately pinpoint the exact coordinates of enemy mobile suits, giving the mobile suit a super range and unprecedented accuracy for its shots. This is usually used together with the Long Rifle and its shield, although it can be used in tandem with the missile launcher as well. History The Gundam F90II Long Range Type is piloted by Nana Tachibana who engaged in combat with Crossbone Vanguard forces in U.C. 0123. This mobile suit however, is only used for a short period of time before being out of commission. Gallery F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type Info.jpg Gundam_F90II_Long_Range_Type.png Gundam_F90II_Long_Range_Type_Lineart.png|Lineart Front F90II.jpg|F90II Long Range Type MS Girl IIL.jpg|F90II Long Range Type (bottom left) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Climax U.C.: The Bonds of the Bloodline manga Gunpla F90IIGunpla.jpg|1/100 Original "F90II Gundam F90II / F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type" (1991) box art TY4902425345666.jpg|1/100 Original Gundam F90II / F90II Long Range Type: completed product sample 612fd0920ea0d740675d2210.L.jpg|1/100 Original Gundam F90II / F90II Long Range Type: completed product sample showing convertibility Notes and Trivia References F90V_Gundam_&_F90II-L_Gundam_info.png|Gundam F90II (bottom): design and specification MSæsÉ-è+8SPâKâôâ âÇò--114.jpg|Gundam F90II Long Range Type: design and specifictaion from "Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Encyclopedia" (Mediaworks) F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type Lineart.jpg|F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type Lineart External links *F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type on MAHQ ja:F90II-L ガンダムF90IIロングレンジタイプ